Tears of Hope
by TheLady Elentari
Summary: I probably suck at summaries but here it goes. The pain and tears, from new to old. The words I love you not were told, and now the time has come again. How will this situation end?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own ANY of the characters that are from Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien, and not even the plot of the story. : Sniff, Sniff: I just decided to use them because they were already there for me. All I own is Cambriella and her horse.  
  
Cambriella paced the shadowy starlit corridors of Imladris, retracing footsteps she had placed so very long ago on that night. Her footsteps were light and hardly sounded, much different from the night when her sobs, she had been told, rang throughout Imladris and her feet pounded against the stone, as she had blindly run from the council. Those who saw her this night though, watched from the shadows, watched, as she seemed to slowly glide over the smooth polished stone. Her shadowy form, very presence caused those who saw her to involuntarily recall those thoughts they possessed of such sadness and joy that they were inexpressible by mortal means. Cambriella stopped, letting the cool night breeze wash over her. On the outside, her countenance was quiet and calm. One who saw her delicate features bathed in moonlight would think not of any other but the night, but behind that still peaceful mask, chaos reigned. She could still hear her screams and feel the tears as they poured down her face. Still remember those last happy days. Still feel the anger and sadness coursing through her like a tidal wave. She could smell the blood and see the orcs that had long since been scattered to the wind. These memories where most always painful and vivid, more so, for as of that night, it had been a full ten years since his death. Slowly the anger and vengeance resided as the cool night and the faint sound of water, rushing over stones, calmed her. It was replaced by a deep constant ache of longing and loss. She sighed heavily from the burden, wishing she could confide in someone, wishing she could move on to the other world so she could be with him again. No. She mentally stopped herself from thinking things like that. No. Her people needed her how could she even think of abandoning them! She sighed once more as she turned and continued to walk along the now familiar path. Legolas Greenleaf gazed out of one of the many stone archways into the night. Far off, a figure on a far balcony caught his attention, a graceful figure, glad in gray, standing forlorn against the darkness. Softly he heard the figure faintly start to sing. The clear voice slowly grew louder as the high cliffs and waterfalls reflected and absorbed the sound. It was high pitched and had a beautiful, eerie, ringing quality to it that pierced and softened all at once. It rose and fell like waves as it became louder until he could faintly make out the words:  
  
".O frondens virga, in tua nobilitate stans, sicut aurora procedit: super sidera. O flos, tu non germinasti de rore, de guttis pluvie, in nobilissima virga te produxit atque amantissima in omnia in tua nobilitate stans. O frondens virga, guade et letare..."  
  
He listened intently until the last echoes had died away. Then returned his attention to the present. He once again looked out upon the gray figure and realized whom it must be. Elrond had introduced the company of Elves he had arrived with, to her. It was Cambriella. He remembered how cold and distant she had been toward everyone, as well as the sadness that seemed to hang in the air around her. He and his companions had arrived from Mirkwood in the late afternoon in response to the letter explaining the Great Council. They were the ambassadors that Mirkwood had sent to represent the Elven kind. Elrond had greeted them in the Entrance Hall and with him he had brought several hobbits, a tall woman with gold hair who was obviously part Elven, Aragon, Gandalf and other member of his household. The hobbits where introduced as Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam. Aragon was presented very plainly so as not to draw attention to his status as the heir of Gondor. All of the elves though, including Legolas, had bowed their heads slightly though at the mention of his name for they knew who he was. Gandalf was then introduced, but not formally, for many of the elves already knew who he was. Lastly the woman was introduced, as Cambriella Venchisika. Legolas noticed that Elrond's voice seemed to soften slightly as he said her name, but instead of welcoming the elves Cambriella glared icily and walked away wordlessly. Later on in private Legolas had asked Elrond why she had seemed so cold and distant.  
  
"Her betrothed, Celeb Moonsword, was killed by orcs from Mordor a week before their marriage," he had replied heavily, "He was going to visit the Elves of Lothlorion. It was supposed to be just a brief visit, but he was ambushed on the way. I imagine that is why she could not bare to meet you, for though it has been near ten years and she is half Elven, she still cannot bare to be around elves for she blames them all somewhat, for his death."  
  
"Then why does not someone remind her that it was done by the Dark Lord Sauron and carried out by his orcs? The fair people of Lothlorion and the elves have no part in the blame!" he remembered replying.  
  
" Yes, but is it not true that when you are pained and hurt you say or do things you do not intend and even you must know that it is easier to blame others then except the truth when it is harsh. She is recovering though and I did say she only blames the elves slightly. No, you must understand that the anger for this is not directed toward the elves. No, her true anger for this lies toward Mordor. Legolas, leave her. In two days time it will be the anniversary of his death. Please do not disturb her on this night, for she has a special routine that she follows until midnight. Please do not disturb this time for her. If you desire to converse, please wait until midnight, for she is like a daughter to me and I wish to see these wounds healed."  
  
Now, as Legolas watched the still figure, he realized that he did wish to converse with her for he had many questions. As he slowly worked his way through the starlit corridors he wondered if she would even speak to him. He finally came back out into the night; silently he moved out onto a balcony that was joined to the one she stood on.  
Cambriella stood, her feet planted firmly apart on the solid stone floor. Her hands grasped the railing tightly and a gray cloak billowed and swirled about her in the wind. She gazed out into the night as she silently said a tenth goodbye to Celeb. Her face was devoid of any expression but as Legolas silently drew nearer he became aware of a sadness, not prominent in any feature. No, he felt rather then saw it, a deep lingering sadness. He walked closer and stopped a few feet away when he saw her form stiffen. She spun around and in the same instant her hand grasped the hilt of a sword at her side. Legolas raised his hands in the air,  
  
"I am unarmed." He said.  
  
She relaxed slightly, but not much, letting her hand drift back to the railing. "Why are you here?" She demanded, her voice icy.  
  
He studied her face, a stone mask that portrayed no emotion and realized that she had hardened herself over the years since his death. "I heard your singing and it sounded so beautiful I came down to ask what it was, for it was sung in no form of language I know." Legolas replied.  
  
"It is a foreign language not many should know." She stated, her face still a mask.  
  
There was a long silence between them that Legolas broke, "What was he like? Celeb." he asked, searching her face carefully.  
  
The simple question made tears form in her eyes, but not one fell. She quickly turned farther away from Legolas and again gazed out into the night. Legolas walked forward until he was next to her at the railing, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked, her voice not betraying the turmoil she felt inside.  
  
"I wanted to know," he said choosing his words carefully, "That for the sake of what person you would lay blame upon those innocent of wrongdoing?" his voice was crisp with a hint of the anger he felt toward her.  
  
He was unprepared for her reaction, for instead of the fury and anger he had been willing to invoke from her there was only an infinite sadness. Slowly she replied, her voice softer now though, "He was brave, and courageous, kind, loyal, caring, gentle, loving." her voice trailed off and he could see in her eyes that she was not paying attention to the present. He waited and presently she jerked her head up slightly and continued, "That's all." She looked up at Legolas then. Her face had softened and a single solitary tear ran down her cheek. Legolas felt his anger slip away. His heart ached at the sight of such profound sadness and he had the strange urge to wipe away the pearly tear that was slowly moving down her face. "That's all he was." She said again in a whisper. Then without another word she turned and walked away quietly.  
  
Legolas stayed there until almost dawn. The sun was just rising when Elrond approached him. He took one look at Legolas's troubled face and spoke, "You spoke with her last night, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, although there is still much I do not understand." confessed Legolas.  
  
"Did she talk freely?" Elrond asked  
  
"No." replied Legolas, "We exchanged words only very briefly. She really is beautiful, but she is stone. I did not think she even showed emotion until."  
  
"Until what?" asked Elrond  
  
"Well I am afraid that I may have upset her by asking what he was like." said Legolas  
  
"Who?" said Elrond, "Celeb?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah." Said Elrond, "And did she respond?"  
  
"Yes," said Legolas softly, "She did, and I felt the sadness she feels in her voice. Still though, I know not why she is so cold and distant."  
  
"Asked her then." said Elrond before he slowly walked away.  
  
A/N -I have a lot more written but all you lovely people must review before I upload it, and yes, to those of you who where wondering and going to flame me, this is somewhat a Mary-Sue, but my ending is, well, different. Bye for now! ( 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings. Stop rubbing it in. See chapter one for the detailed disclaimer if you're really thinking about suing me.  
  
The sun was high in the sky when Cambriella left her rooms. She was calm and composed and her face showed no sign of the turmoil she had gone through the last night. She had truly not expected to speak to anyone especially not an elf. She did not remember his name all she knew about him was that he had arrived with the other Elven ambassadors three days time ago. His question had startled her and though it had hurt to think about Celeb, though after she had answered his question she felt a little better. Maybe I should talk about him more with the others. She thought I really have to let go. He's not coming back. She sniffled a little as she thought about this. She always grew sad when she thought about this but this time it wasn't as bad as it had been before. I definitely should talk about him more. She concluded as she made her way down a staircase and onto a balcony walkway. She had changed her clothes from the gray she had worn the previous night to a dark green dress and cloak. Her hair was loose and tumbled down her back in a river reaching down to her waist. She had not bothered to bring her staff with her. Why would she need magic when she had her sword? The day was warm and she found her cloak to be warmer then needed. She took it off and slung it over her arm as she continued to walk, enjoying the sun's rays. Those she passed nodded their heads to her and she nodded back, much to their surprise. She almost smiled when a long time resident openly gaped at her for a moment before moving on. She almost never acknowledged anyone. Why was today different? She wondered. Last night when she had asked why someone would want to know about Caleb, the answer she had gotten was a hidden hint at her treatment of the elves. Why did she blame them for his death? Because he wouldn't have been out that day if he weren't visiting them a small part of her mind replied, but she knew that they would have killed him eventually if it was Sauron's will. She became angry even thinking about him so when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she spun around blazingly mad, "What!" she exploded  
  
The elf she had spoken with the last night was standing there with a startled expression on his face. "Never mind." he said quickly recovering his composure, "You wouldn't want to talk to someone who caused HIS death, would you?" he turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" she called out earning a few stares from others passing by, "I, I thought you were someone else. Please, forgive my harsh actions." She said her voice emotionless  
  
"And who, pray tell, did you think I was?" he said angrily as he moved closer to her as to prevent the need for shouting, "Another elf you could lay the blame upon?"  
  
"No!" she said her voice rising in anger, "Who are you to tell me what to feel? If I choose to blame the elves then that is my choice! I was not even thinking about-"  
  
"And why would you blame the elves then? Everyone is kind to you. Elrond houses you, treats you like kin, yet all you return is coldness! Not even a gesture of thanks to anyone! Not even a smile of gratitude!"  
  
"It is my choice to smile or not when my life was destroyed." She snarled in anger, "It does take some time to recover, does it not? Then again, how could you know? I doubt you even know all that I have been through and if you had you would know Smiling is rather hard at this point!"  
  
"I-" he began, but she interrupted,  
  
"And for you information I was thinking not of the elves, but of the Dark Lord Sauron." she hissed, "Curse him forever!" Without another word or backward glance, she stalked of leaving Legolas standing there frustrated and angry. How did it get to this point? He thought to himself angrily as he walked back toward his quarters, I was just going to ask her what had happened! How, how did it get to this point? She won't even speak to me now! He continued berating himself as he walked down the corridor. He turned the corner and almost ran headlong into Aragorn.  
  
"What's this? An elf in a hurry?" said Aragorn in mock disbelief. He and Legolas had met some years ago and were good companions.  
  
"No, or yes. I am in a hurry to get away from the knowledge that I made a mistake." He said somewhat sadly. He really had been looking forward to knowing what could cause someone so much distress.  
  
Aragorn took one look at his friend's troubled face and said, "Come, walk with me. I see you have much to discuss or at least much troubling you."  
  
He continued walking down the corridor and Legolas fell into step beside him, "Do you know the Lady Cambriella?" he asked  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn giving him a sidewise glance  
  
"Well," said Legolas tiredly, "I was talking to her last night and it left me with many questions I wished to ask her. Then just a while ago I guess I lost my temper with her and spoke harshly. I fear that she is upset now."  
  
"Then, said Aragorn "I suggest that you tell her you did not mean to speak harshly to her. Do you now anything about her?"  
  
"I know that her betrothed Celeb Moonsword was killed a week before their marriage by Sauron's orcs. That is all." Legolas said. Cambriella had said those same words last night. The thought came unbidden to his mind and he shoved it away.  
  
"Then there is much you do not know. For I was here in Imladris a when it happened," Aragorn paused, "She was here also at the time."  
  
"Will no one tell me the whole story, as it is obvious that I know only little of it!" stated an exasperated Legolas  
  
"My suggestion to you, my friend, is that you ask her yourself." Aragorn replied and walked away leaving a very frustrated elf behind.  
  
Cambriella had stormed away from Legolas and retired to her room, but could not relax. Almost everything he had said was true. Why did she blame the elves indeed? She had not showed kindness to anyone even after all they had done for her. Not once had they yelled at her though or spoken harshly. The elf she had yelled at though, must have spoken for them all. They must be sick of me. The thought hit her with a jolt. Here, I have been, acting as though I was a spoiled child, while others make allowances and excuses for my behavior. There was no real excuse for it. True she was still sad for Celeb's death but the least she could do was try to heal those wounds. She paced the room until twilight when she could take it no more. Silently she slipped into the corridor. The hall was quiet as she made her way through the maze of Imladris and up the stairs of the highest tower. The circle was rather small, big enough though to fit three people comfortably, and at the edge there was a waist high iron railing. In the center another railing surrounded the entrance square in the floor, while above the ceiling rose high into a turret. Cambriella settled herself comfortably against the center railing and gazed out. This was one place that she could always relax.  
  
After talking to Aragorn, Legolas retreated to his room. What would he say when he met her? Would she ignore him? Or would she pretend that nothing retreated to his room where paced as he thought until evening. He had been thinking of what had ever happened? He finally gave up and slipped into the hallway. He let his feet carry him and was not surprised when they led him to the base of the high tower. When he came here he always found solace and solitude on top of it. He could count on it.  
  
A/N-thank you, lovely reviewers, although: The counter- I'm not quite sure what you meant. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- I have had a stunning realization. If I take over the universe, LOTR will be mine!!! Muahahahahaha!!!! Well, I'm allowed to dream right? I have no money if you want to sue me, so see ch.1.  
  
A/N Sorry about the wait but I had psycho parents who forced me to do Extra summer reading!! Can you believe it? To All My Lovely Reviewers- thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!  
  
As he slowly ascended the stairway he paused a moment relishing the feel of the cool breeze on his face. He was about to continue when he heard a small sigh come from above. Someone was already there. He stood there for a moment, silently debating whether or no he should continue up the stairs. His curiosity won the silent battle and he quietly continued up. He came to the top and was coming out into the open when he spotted Cambriella leaning against the entrance rail. He gave a slight gasp of shock at seeing her there and she turned around, startled.  
  
"Oh," she said softly, "It's you."  
  
He turned around and started to go back down the stairs.  
  
"Wait." She called her voice gentle and calm, "Please, don't go. I owe you an explanation"  
  
"Well," he replied, "I guess I probably owe you one too."  
  
There was silence between them broken only by the sound of the wind. "I love being up here," Cambriella, said her voice distant. "I can always relax. This is my favorite place. Look," she said pointing, "On the horizon you can see as far as the Hobbit's Shire."  
  
Legolas proceeded back up the stairs and sat down next to her. There was again silence as they both gazed out, each thinking their own thoughts. Legolas broke the silence, "I am truly regretful of how I spoke today. The words were far harsher then I ever meant them to be indeed I did not mean to say them at all."  
  
"Please, do not be sorry that you said them, they hurt, but I am glad someone finally opened my mind. You were right. I indeed have no reason to blame the elves. I have been given so much by them and have returned so little." Cambriella turned towards him and he was startled to see that there were tears on her face, "But sometimes it is indeed easier to blame others then yourself, is it not?"  
  
He reached forward and brushed her tears away, an action that startled them both somewhat. "Yes," he said softly, "It is." There was another short pause then, "But how could it have been your fault?"  
  
"They did not tell you?" She asked as a reply, seeming genuinely surprised.  
  
"No, they told me that if I wanted to know the whole story I would have to ask you. That was why I approach you today." He said. Then, spreading his hands palms up, he asked, "Would you tell me?"  
  
She turned away and drew a shaky breath, "Yes I will tell you she said, but you must do one thing for me first."  
  
He frowned slightly wondering what she had in store for him, "Very well." He said warily  
  
"I was wondering if," she turned to look at him, "If you could, well, tell me your name."  
  
Legolas gave a small laugh and Cambriella managed a weak smile.  
  
"Of course," he said, "I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  
  
"I take it you already know my name?" she stated  
  
"Would it anger you if I said yes?" he said  
  
"No, I get angry to easily." She leaned back again, contemplating where to start. "I ask that you try to save any unanswered questions until I finish." She drew a deep breath and started: "I grew up in a small village. My father was the Lord of the land and it was that when he abdicated I would be left with the power over our land. My mother was mostly Elven, although she had some mortal blood. She was enough Elven though that when my father, a mortal, died, she would live out the rest of her days in Lothlorion. Soon after my tenth year I became an apprentice to a wizard. From him I learned the ways of magic. My father died when I was 100, for although I was mortal I was enough Elven that I knew I would live much longer then any other mortal. When Mordor became more then a name, I protected my people from attacks with magic and actual fighting. I had been raised with the sword and I had acquired a taste for archery. Over those next years I met Caleb. He was a traveler. When we met we instantly fell in love. He had been raised as a noble somewhere, but had left that life in search of adventure. He to was also part Elven although it was only a very small part. He shared my power and fought next to me to defend our people. Our marriage was less then a week away when Celeb received a request to visit his family in Lothlorion. We where here in Imladris when he left to visit. We had had an argument over something petty. I don't even remember what it was. All I remember is that I refused to go with him. He begged me to come but no, I was too proud. He left. Two days later I got word of his death. He was ambushed on his way back. I was told that he had been out numbered. Sauron had sent orcs to kill both him, and me however I was not there as you remember. He was killed alone and forsaken because of me!" her voice cracked and she started to sob, "When I received word of his death, I ran through Imladris, sobbing. I did not believe I could be true. That night I saddled a horse and galloped to the place. I saw it was true from the way the branches around there had been broken up and the earth was torn and trampled. I followed the tracks of the orcs until dawn when I saw them. I killed every one of them. I would have died there too had not Elrond and Aragorn found me. I recovered at Imladris until I rode away one morning. Now I have come back in time for the second war." She looked back down as she started to sob again. Legolas watched her shoulders shake until he could not bare to see her so alone. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, still crying. The tears slowly diminished and her breathing became even.  
  
She looked up at him and gave a small, grateful, smile. She sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Well," she said, "I suppose you have some questions."  
  
"Yes, I do, although I will not voice them if it will cause you distress, Lady" Legolas said pensively.  
  
"No, no, I will be happy to answer any questions you have. Everyone has been telling me to speak more openly about this instead of keeping everything inside, and I find that it does feel better in the end if I do speak." She replied  
  
"Then Lady-" he began but Cambriella interrupted softly  
  
"Please call me Cambriella. Lady is to formal for my taste."  
  
"Of course, but you will then call me Legolas, all right?  
  
"Fair enough." She replied.  
  
He continued, "I noticed that you had said you used to be part mortal. What happened with that?"  
  
"As you know I am a mix of Elven and mortal, my mortal blood is all but gone, for when I learned magic, I had to sacrifice a part of me, this being my mortal blood. As a result I am now barely mortal, mostly Elven and somewhat magical."  
  
"So, you can do magic?" he asked, somewhat surprised  
  
"Yes, although only when the need arises." She replied  
  
There was a pause then Legolas said, "Why would Sauron want to kill you in particular."  
  
Cambriella waited a minute before answering, "Because I know things he does not know and because by killing me he would gain the power I had attained through magic." She gave a small sniff, "If Caleb hadn't met me, he wouldn't be dead now."  
  
There was quiet until Legolas stood up, "Come," he said helping her up and pulling her toward the edge of the tower, "Look up. Do you see the stars? It is said that every loved one who passes away, passes on as a star. Your Caleb looks down on you and he wants you to be happy."  
  
She looked at him, slightly awed, "You really believe so?" she asked  
  
"You speak of the love you had for each other. Do you really think he could just leave you?"  
  
"No." She smiled up at the sky and then at Legolas, "You are a true friend. Thank you for your words, although I feel sadness behind them." she said,  
  
"Yes, for I too have lost loved ones, yet I know that they wish for me to continue my life in happiness and I know that they will never be truly gone." Legolas said softly. He gave a slight nod to her, "I must go now or I will be missed."  
  
"I should come as well for they may wonder where I am." She said as she moved to accompany him down the stairs.  
  
"If you desire to stay here, I will tell them where you are." he said.  
  
She gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you Legolas," She said moving back to the railing, "I will stay here." Legolas watched her for a moment as she gazed out into the night. He then turned and silently proceeded down the stairs.  
  
Legolas returned to his room, head spinning. So this was her life. She was right; it had been destroyed very badly. He sank into a seat by the window and resumed his thoughts. Why had he comforted her when she had cried? Wasn't he angry with her for how she treated her own people, the elves? But no a small voice replied in his head she did say somewhat that he had been true when I accused her on the walkway she will no doubt treat everyone better, but still why did she listen to me? He continued debating until he fell into a rest. The Cambriella woke to someone gently shaking her, "Cambriella, Cambriella. Wake up." A soft voice said.  
  
"What? Where am I? What happened?" she sat up, looked around confused, and winced. She was leaning against the inner railing of the tower and had drifted into sleep. Aragorn was shaking her gently. She stood up, stiff from spending the night on the tower.  
  
"Come," Aragorn said, "We worried when you did not come down this morning to eat. Legolas told us where you were."  
  
She looked over the railing and up at the sky. The sun was already high. "I have been here the entire night?" she said disbelievingly  
  
"That is the way it seems," said Aragorn "Come," he repeated, "You must be hungry." She then slowly followed him down the stairway.  
  
A/N- I do have more written, I just need people to review first. Hee! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. If I did Legolas would be mine. Wait, he already is. Never mind.  
  
Cambriella was again walking outside, now in a small courtyard. She had conversed briefly with Elrond and eaten. Now, time seemed dull. She did not know how others would respond if she asked for company and it had been so long since she had really done anything she had forgotten what there was to do. She was passing a fountain when she heard light footsteps approaching. It was Legolas.  
  
"Hello," she said with a faint smile, "Thank you for telling Elrond where I was, I- lost track of time."  
  
" Your very welcome. I was, well, I was wondering if you would care to go ride through the forest with me? I would like to talk further." He said  
  
"Of course." She replied giving him a puzzled look  
  
They walked toward the stables in a comfortable silence. "Do you like to ride?" asked Cambriella, breaking the silence, "Or did you just want to talk?"  
  
"No!" said Legolas, "I love to ride, but lately there has been much troubling me."  
  
"Oh." She said softly  
  
As they walked down the isle of stalls she paused before one, "This is my horse," she said, "She and I have been companions through much, is not that right Feanaro?" As if in answer the mare whickered and nuzzled Cambriella's outstretched hand. Legolas looked over the mare carefully. She was coal black with a white blaze on her forehead, like a flame he thought. Even in the dim light of the stables her silky coat seemed to glisten and shimmer.  
  
"Is she of the same breed as Mithrandir's Shadowfax, Lord of the Horses?" he asked  
  
"I know not," she replied, "When I was growing up her mother, a grand horse, stumbled into our kingdom alone and bedraggled. Several days later she gave birth to Nostefeanaro but sadly soon after that she died. Nostefeanaro was given to me to nurse and care for. In my tenth year of birth she was given to me to train and we have been together since, for over 300 years, and yet even now I know not what her origins are." She replied.  
  
"She is indeed of a noble race," Legolas said turning away from the magnificent animal before him and back toward Cambriella, "Will you ride her?"  
  
"Yes." She replied  
  
Legolas walked down a few stalls and said, "Then I will ride Thule." He turned gasped as he saw the expression that crossed her face in short instant.  
  
A/N- sorry that this is kinda short but I only felt like giving you peoples a little. If I don't get at least five more reviews, I'm thinking that I'll take a break from writing it for a while. Schools started and I'm kinda busy now. Although I'm hopeing people will respond cuz I've got a lot more stuff I want to tell you. 


End file.
